


There's nothing wrong with emotions

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this tumblr prompt from an anon: "here's another if you'd like. "It’s okay to cry…” you can decide who says it B)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing wrong with emotions

It hadn’t been a good day for Boba. Both of the leads he’d followed had turned up with nothing, and normally this wouldn’t get to him. He’s a professional, he knows how to handle such failures and move on from them without a problem. Now, though, he can’t shake the feeling that he fucked up even more than usual.

He spends his time thinking over what could be bothering him so much about this. Vader isn’t just a normal client, he knows that. His father’s words come to mind after that thought, everything Jango had taught him about the Resol’nare. Boba tries to purge his father’s voice from his mind but it’s too late.

He doesn’t know how much time passes until he feels a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently and drawing him out of the cycle of thoughts reminding him that he’s just a copy, that he’ll never be his own person, and he looks up at Lord Vader. The Sith Lord gives him a moment to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. He’s not sure when he started crying and Vader speaks before Boba can start kicking himself for getting so emotional.

“There’s nothing wrong with emotions. It’s okay to cry.” Vader squeezes Boba’s shoulder again and Boba sighs, nodding. They stay like that for a moment, silent, taking comfort in each other’s presence. It’s not much, but Boba’s grateful for it. He’s got a pretty good hunch that Vader’s grateful too, which is really enough for him.


End file.
